yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
EP063
Kaptain Komasan and the Buried Treasure (Japanese: 金妖スペシャル！コマさん探検隊！史上最大の歴史ミステリー！行く手を阻む謎の集団！徹底捜索！『幕府埋蔵金』がいま、その全貌を現す！ Kin'yō Supesharu! Koma-san Tankentai! Shijō Saidai no Rekishi Misuterī! Yukute o Habamu Nazo no Shūdan! Tettei Sōsaku! "Bakufu Maizōkin" ga Ima Sono Zenbō o Arawasu!), Yo-kai April Fools (Japanese: 妖怪エイプリルフール Yōkai Eipuriru Fūru), and Yo-kai Snartle (Japanese: 妖怪なまはげ Yōkai Namahage) is the 63rd episode of the anime series. Summary Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius travel to a cave to search for some hidden treasure. On April Fools' Day, Verygoodsir challenges several Yo-kai to outsmart him. The Yo-kai Snartle is arrested for carrying weapons and wants to reinvent himself, so Nate gets help from Toiletta. Plot Kaptain Komasan and The Buried Treasure Yo-kai April Fools Today is April Fools' Day. As Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan watch television, Jibanyan is shocked to find out that Next HarMEOWny changed their style to "Next HarBARKny". That has turned out to be a joke, and Next HarMEOWny keeps their name. Jibanyan is confused, so Whisper explains to him about April Fools' Day. After Nate and Jibanyan hear Whisper's explaination, Yo-kai Verygoodsir arrives at Nate's house. He is here to plan his very first "Yo-kai April Fools a-thon", where various Yo-kai attempt to outsmart him. If they fail, he claims that there will be "severe consequences", which means Yo-kai will be turned into plastic toys. Whisper and Jibanyan are shocked by this, and walk out of Nate's room, feeling scared and nervous. The first contestant is Roughraff, who comes in as a formally-dressed high school student. Verygoodsir tries his hardest to make him act rebellious and break character. In the end, he offers him a new red leather jacket that makes Roughraff break out of his handsome look. He takes the jacket and dons it, failing the challenge and being turned into a toy. The second one is Blazion, who also comes formally-dressed. Verygoodsir attempts to get Blazion determined, and ends up pretending to be a troubled baseball player. He offers Blazion to help score a homerun, making him eventually break out of his formal look and managing to strike a homerun with the bat. He also fails the challenge aswell, turning into a plastic toy. Verygoodsir asks Hidabat from Nate's closet to participate in the challenge and accepts it. Verygoodsir takes him out to various outside places including a forest that make Hidabat feel uncomfortable. Soon, Verygoodsir finds a dark cave with a couch, television and strong Wi-Fi signal. Hidabat eventually likes it and fails the challenge, as well as being turned into a toy. Whisper and Jibanyan are scared even more, and comes out of the door to stop Verygoodsir from turning Yo-kai into toys. For that, Whisper tells him about the story of how his Medal got destroyed. Whisper was actually a secret agent who had a girlfriend that went on various adventures before being shot in the chest. It turns out he survived, and the bullet went through his Medal. Verygoodsir doesn't believe him with that, and turns Whisper and Jibanyan into toys. Nate is sad to see that Jibanyan, Whisper and the other Yo-kai have turned into toys as Verygoodsir takes them out of the room to be shipped. Nate asks Verygoodsir if this was all an April Fools' prank and he claims it was, turning the Yo-kai back to normal and deeming that the first annual "Yo-kai April Fools a-thon" a success. Yo-kai Snartle Characters Humans * Nate * Aaron Adams Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Toiletta * Snartle (first appearance) * Verygoodsir * Hidabat * Blazion * Roughraff Summoned Yo-kai * Toiletta (first summoning) Dub Differences * Whisper claims that Snartle scares children into behaving "before bedtime" while in the original version, he only does it to punish children, regardless of time. * After Snartle gets his new outfit, Toiletta calls him "totes hot" while in the original, she says that his "change is done". * When Toiletta reinvents Snartle in the Japanese version, he keeps his name (NAMAHAGE) rather than just being changed to "Boogey Woogey". * At the end of the segment, Nate asks Whisper what "tax evasion" is. In the dub, he says he won't answer it without his lawyer present while in the original, he tells Nate to ask his dad about it. Trivia * This episode and episode 65 was temporarily skipped in the United States so that this episode would air on April Fools' Day. The other was temporarily skipped because it had the Kaptain Komasan finale segment. * Thus, this is the 67th episode of the English Dub. * When the episode aired, Toiletta didn't have a real-life Yo-Motion Medal counterpart. * This is the first time the series has had an Indiana Jones reference. The second would be in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, with the Blasters T mode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes